Connected
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: She was only in town for a short time but it was time long enough to connect them forever ONESHOT


**Connected**

_**Ok this is for the 1000 work prompt of He never knew he had a child, not until now. Over the General Hospital unconventional shipping's forum If Only in My Fantasies this is a Crossover Piece with Degrassi: The Next Generation and is dedicated to the writer jayhogartismyangel. I don't own either fandom but can so see Lauren and Drew acting opposite each other on screen...enjoy**_

* * *

Walking down the creaky wooden steps of Kelly's Diner in the town of Port Charles New York she suddenly froze as she saw him. Taking in the taste of her Strawberry lip-gloss Paige Michalchuck closed her eyes thinking back to five years ago, the last time she had set foot in this town and the first time she met him.

--

It had been about a week since her old boss Andrea called her into her office telling her that a woman by the name of Clarisse was looking for a temporary assistant for Crimson Magazine and Paige was her only choice for the job.

She now sat at a desk in the Crimson offices working on the January issue layout when a young blonde about a couple of years older entered from the main office.

"Paige," Maxie Jones said, "Federico is supposed to call..."

Nodding she listened as the woman talking about what was needed for the February issue.

"Anything else."

"Yes, when Spinelli comes call me."

Paige simply smiled.

Damian Spinelli was like no one else she had ever met. The self proclaimed Cyber Assassin was so in love with the blonde and yet she didn't realize it.

A few moments later the elevator opened and Paige looked up from the work she was doing and over to the young hacker.

"Greetings Interim Intern."

"Hey Spinelli, Maxie's in the office..."

She paused when she saw a second man exiting the elevator. He was better dressed then the young hacker in a black suit and cream colored dress shirt.

Spinelli could tell she was looking because the next thing that came out of his mouth was.

"The Jackal would like to introduce the interim intern to his faithful frienemy."

Spinelli smiled before leaving her alone with the other man who was looking at her before putting his hand out to hers.

"I also go by Milo," he said with a shy grin.

"Paige," she replied taking his hand thinking he would shake it when instead he pulled it toward his lips for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said after a momentary silence, "was that too forward."

"No, I was just surprised at all; I mean I thought chivalry was dead."

"I wouldn't say it was dead just harder to find."

She smiled and knew that she was instantly falling for this man however she knew in her heart nothing could ever come of this as sooner then later she'd be back on her way to Canada with nothing more then a new line on her resume.

--

He had to be seeing things after all he was sleep deprived after being awake almost forty eight hours. Paige couldn't be back in Port Charles she just couldn't be.

--

Time had passed since the initial meeting at Crimson and a definite romance was blooming between them.

"So," Milo said entering Paige's Metro Court suite, "I just dropped dad off at the airport."

Paige nodded.

"So does this mean you are going to stop hanging out at Crimson now that you have nothing to avoid."

He flashed a grin at her which melted her heart.

"Now why on earth would I do that?"

Paige shrugged as he took a seat by her side causing her to tense up a bit.

He locked eyes with her and then things began to move at full speed as she reached for his tie and began to untie it while he began to un button her blouse.

Soon they were both lying on the couch under a quilt seeking solace in each others naked bodies.

"I wish this didn't have to end," Paige said resting her head on his cool muscular chest.

"I don't want it to end either," he said tangling his fingers in her dirty blonde hair as they savored the moment.

--

She made her way down the stairs now as she heard the sensual sound of his voice calling her name.

"Paige."

She nodded.

"Hello Milo it's been a long time."

"Five years, so what are you up to, more importantly what brings you back?"

"I've still been working in fashion; actually Maxie hired me at her company. I still can't believe her and Spinelli finally got together."

"I know, I was the best man after all."

She nodded and smiled. He still looked as gorgeous as he did the day she first met him which was making it all the more harder.

"What about you."

"I'm a cop if you can believe it."

She let out a laugh.

"A cop, the son of legendary gangster Maximums Giambetti."

He nodded.

"Yep, one of the finest this town has had in a long time too."

Paige smiled. She was genuinely glad for this and was about to say something when an older woman entered the diner with a young girl no older then four.

"Mommy," she said, her dirty blonde pigtails bouncing.

"Nessa, so how was your day with Auntie Diane."

"Fun, we went to the movies and had popcorn and..."

Milo looked from the girl to her mother and smiled.

"You have a daughter."

Taking a breath she looked at Diane.

"Diane could you."

She looked at Milo and nodded.

"Actually...we do."

"We."

A tear rolled down Paige's cheek as she took a seat and motioned for Milo to do the same.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I thought with your connections to the mob and me moving back home I thought it was better off."

"Better off."

"I regret it every day I look into Vanessa's eyes, your eyes Milo."

"So what now, are you going to bring her back in here and be all this is your dad?"

Paige shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do want you in her life, in my life. Well unless you are married."

"How could I get married when I love you Paige?"

"You never stopped loving me, I never stopped loving you."

In the moment in the diner they leaned in and shared a kiss knowing that this moment would be a new beginning.

**-fin**

**any cross ships you would like to see feel free to sugest**


End file.
